User talk:87.59.98.66
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Downloadable Content page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 22:01, August 9, 2012 :Thanks for the kind invitation (which I assume is automated), but I get the impression that most edits here are reverted or deleted by moderators, so I am not encouraged to spend a lot of time on this. I don't think I will be creating a permanent account. I used countless hours figuring out how to handle the DLC in ME1 as this information is not available in this wiki, at EA, or at most forums on the 'net. In short: They must be played before taking on the final mission, as there is no way to play them after completing the game, like there is in ME2. This is an issue very common to new players of ME1 if you do a Google search. However, my "short and to-the-point" edit was very quickly removed by a moderator, who disagreed with its position on the DLC page. He did not start a discussion on it - he simply removed it. And he did not insert this information anywhere else. Just wiped it. End of story. I don't have time to argue about these things. I am a 39 year old IT pro with a large family and very little time. When I am not working or looking after my kids, I am gaming. Debating content and general behavior with overzealous wiki-admins is not something I care to spend time on. I am a happy user of these pages, and I thank you for the time you have put into this. But the control seems to be so damn tight, there is really no room for "community" here. There seems to be room only for the "elite admins". I will continue to be a happy end-user. Other people with more time on their hands can tackle the overly strict control around here :-) 10:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) (Jesper Sommer; mewikia@conceptfactory.dk; Denmark) ::For the record, your edit was undone because the information it added wasn't relevant to the Downloadable Content article, which is intended to be only a list of all DLC packs; in-depth information about a pack's contents (including how to access it in-game) goes on the pack's related articles. If you disputed the undo, the onus was on you as the initial editor to start a discussion about it. In this case, after I undid your edit I did in fact add a note about when the Bring Down the Sky and Pinnacle Station missions could be accessed to the appropriate mission guide articles (X57: Bring Down the Sky, Pinnacle Station: Combat Missions). If you have further suggestions about adding this information to articles, please make them known. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::The fact that the DLC is completely unusable for players if not accessed in a particular way is "not relevant" for readers of the DLC list (which also serves as the entry page to each DLC pack)? You believe a proper place for a technical deployment issue is the "mission guide" articles? You consider proper deployment/access of said DLC to be "in-debth" information to be tugged away in the description of each packs content - even though this issue is completely general in nature? You would rather repeat this information redundantly in each separate DLC description? Really? Well that is all just great :-) Lucky there are only two packs... I would hate to see the effect of this principle applied to the long list of ME2 DLC packs. Oh, well, as I said: My life is too short for that debate. Besides, this little issue is not that important in the grand scheme of ME-wiki-things. It only served as a great catalyst to enlighten me on just how tight things are run here. I am clearly not the first user to have this experience. In the end, no matter which one of us is right, what mattered most to me was the way this (and seemingly many other edits) was handled. Or not handled. Peace, love, and thanks for the Wiki. It's really great. I do appreciate the end result even if I disagree with your style. I'll still remain a happy end-user and resist the temptation to contribute further. 10:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) (Jesper Sommer; mewikia@conceptfactory.dk; Denmark)